


RE: 10am meeting

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Multi, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv's late for a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RE: 10am meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Started and set late season 3. For the nonexistent prompt of OT3 of my heart screwing around at work.

Liv strolled into Lincoln's office and raised an eyebrow at him. "You wanted to see me, boss?"

"Yeah, forty minutes ago." He made a face like he couldn't quite believe that she hadn't dropped everything at his cryptic email and come running to his office.

She shrugged. "Didn't sound like an emergency." Behind her, Charlie closed the office door. Liv glanced over her shoulder as he tapped a button near the door and the windows went opaque. She frowned at him. "What gives?"

Lincoln leaned his elbows on his desk and propped his chin on his hands. "It's sort of interesting, the things I'm privy to now that I'm in charge."

Liv shook her head. "You might have the big office now, but you're not in charge."

Charlie stepped close and chuckled against the back of her neck. "Play nice."

"One of the most interesting things is knowing when Tech Division is doing maintenance on various systems." Lincoln gave her a toothy grin. "Like the surveillance system."

Charlie's hand flattened on her stomach and pulled her back.

"Too bad you took so long," Lincoln said. "We were gonna lay you out on the desk, take our time, really give it to you good."

Charlie slid his hand into her pants and stroked his fingers along the waistband of her panties. He murmured against her ear, "Don't worry. We kept ourselves entertained."

She shivered and said, "Well, be more specific, dammit, I thought you wanted to go over expense reports or something." She arched back against Charlie as his hand slipped lower, fingers spreading over her possessively. She shifted her stance wider when Charlie's fingers slid over the hood covering her clit, a teasing touch that she bucked into. Lincoln's mouth dropped open a little.

Charlie's mouth was hot against her neck, just a hint of teeth. Liv let her head rest on Charlie's shoulder, eyes closing as he rubbed a circle over her clit. She caught her lip between her teeth as the pressure of his fingers increased.

"Open your pants for him, Liv," Lincoln said, voice low and rough. She looked up at Lincoln, took in the flush of his cheeks and darkness of his eyes.

Liv fumbled at her belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped them. Charlie took advantage of the extra space and pushed his hand lower, fingers curing up into her. She gave a strangled little groan and clenched her eyes shut when Charlie muttered, "Fuck, you feel good, Liv," in her ear. His fingers rubbed inside her, rough and fast, and she was starting to shake. "Slick and hot. Wanna bend you over Lincoln's desk and fuck you."

Lincoln whimpered, and that was it — Liv cried out as she came, thankful for good soundproofing. Her hands clutched at Charlie's arms and she sagged against him, letting him take her weight until she caught her breath. He walked her forward and sat her in one of the chairs in front of Lincoln's desk, then dropped into the other one, licking his fingers.

"Jesus," she muttered, then grinned up at Lincoln. "This is way better than that storage closet."


End file.
